


A War of Three

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Jester's Ocs [10]
Category: Super Paper Mario OCs
Genre: idk im tired, one of my drawings for an au w my characters !!, uhhh so this is based on a thing from tunglr.hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: after blumiere's disappearance the ones he loves are splitand he runs into damien's old friend...Characters: Timpani, Damien, BlumiereMinor Characters: Kieran, Felix (Dimentio)





	A War of Three

"They attacked us first," Timpani spat, scanning the room for any sign of sympathy for the other side. "It's only fair we attempt to at least bring down their gates. Show them we aren't completely helpless." 

"What of the barrier?"

"There's a way to bring it down. They may be powerful, but we're strong ourselves. And many of us are still magic-users." Timpani was initially amused by the question. "I'm sure we'll be able to make it disappear."

"But--" The same boy intervened. "This would be an uphill battle. They practically live above us!"

Silence filled the room, and Timpani’s small smile turned to a slight scowl, staring at him. He couldn't have been much younger than she was. Yet he was so much more… immature.

"Do you think I've forgotten?" She questioned, her voice quiet and slow. "Do you dare believe I don't look at the land they destroyed in the first, bloody war and then think it didn't affect me? That because I’m so kind and I seem so naive, that I'd think it was a mistake?"

The boy remained silent, afraid to look away. He watched as she finally raised the sword in her hands toward him.

"Answer me."

"N-No."

"You're right. Now keep your mouth shut." Timpani smiled at him, but it was more cruel than anything.

She continued addressing the entire group now. "Spread the word. Get everyone you  _ can _ or who is  _ able _ to fight here, by midnight. We will begin our real training then. I've created a plan with a few others who've actually been in battle with them years back, and we  _ will _ find a way to show we're strong in our own way. And, see, we aren't completely dependent on magic, which we'll use to our advantage, but we still require  _ anyone _ who has the minimum knowledge of magic to come as well."

"We will all fight. Even if you don't like each other, this is  _ all _ of us against  _ them _ ." Timpani looked again at everyone, making sure they all understood. She earned respect from a lot of them, but she was still unsure as to if it would really be enough to convince them that this seemingly reckless plan would work.

She held her necklace close to her heart, the only non-obvious way to get rid of her anxiousness. "I don't care if you've got to drag them here, we need  _ all _ the help we can get. Go, gather everyone you can. We’re as ready as we’ll ever be."

As soon as they all left, Timpani loosened her grip on the necklace, examining it. A gift from Blumiere. The only thing she had left of him before he disappeared. And she was sure it was the fault of the Tribe of Darkness.

Just because of their love.

Oh, just because of their love with that human, Blumiere disappeared suddenly one day.

There was no hint as to where Blumiere had gone, and Damien was sure it was because of those  _ humans _ . A few of them still had the blood of Ancients, a few of them still had the chance to tap into their magic, to become more powerful than the Tribe of Darkness. They could’ve stolen Blumiere away and hidden him.

No one could even pick up Blumiere’s presence. They knew he was alive, but it was unclear as to where he could’ve been. With how sudden this was, it was unlikely they could find Blumiere unless he wanted to be found.

The situation was the worst between Damien and Kieran.

Everyone in the castle heard them argue in the dead of night, filling the normally silent halls with screams or sobbing. Tonight was quieter than usual, and the rest could only hope it meant they were coming to a way to resolve this conflict.

“Oh, so  _ what _ if they didn’t take him?” Damien glared at Kieran, not allowing it to falter even though it tore him apart to do so. “They’ve had this coming for a long time, my Lord.”

“This isn’t right…” Kieran murmured, wearily hiding his face in his hands. “We’re falling to their level. We might kill Blumiere in this effort if he’s truly with them.”

“Any moment now, and they’ll be organizing something to get their own informal forces ready.” Damien ignored Kieran, “We still have all the people from our last attack, and we’ve  _ tried _ being peaceful. They only lie, insisting they don’t know where he was.”

“How do you know they really didn’t know? How do you know they lied?”

Damien went silent, turning away from Kieran. He already felt like he was going to die if he went another second without any information on Blumiere, hating how unaware he was of Blumiere’s well-being. He was filled with pain in knowing he was hurting Kieran, yet tried not to care. He was still busy hating how the humans continued lying, how they acted so innocent.

How his naive mistakes followed him even  _ now _ .

What a terrible thing to have, and how terrible that Blumiere ended up following  _ this _ path.  _ His _ path.

“After you’ve interacted with them for a while,” Damien refused to let his voice tremble with uncertainty. He refused to be anything  _ but _ angry at the humans. It was what they deserved, he was sure. “You simply know when one is speaking truth or spitting lies. Besides, since when did you want to protect humans?”

Kieran began to speak, but his voice faltered. He knew it was hopeless to try to convince Damien otherwise, and he knew that the first attack already took place.

No, there was no hope for peace.

“Go on, speak up will you?”

But Kieran simply shook his head. He just wanted a moment of peace once more. He just wanted his family together, no longer being tensions between them.

He just wanted his family happy. He just wanted  _ some _ way to make them happy again.

And Blumiere was sure it was  _ his  _ existence that caused their pain. He was so sure in his mind, so frustrated with himself for leaving at possibly the worst time, where everyone was upset with him. But he was already too far away, he knew that.

He regretted going this far away from home. The only way he was able to sneak past whoever was there when leaving the castle was because of the information Damien gave away. The general routes to places, the only way he knew how to get  _ here _ , was provided by Timpani. And now the two may be blaming themselves for letting him have this information, for making it easier for him to escape.

The chiding voice in his mind was his father’s, telling him to go back home. Telling him he could, and should, fix everything that went wrong.

Now Blumiere was in the middle of where the Tribe of Ancients used to thrive. The broken buildings on the verge of collapsing in on itself. Damien’s eccentric tales of the Tribe of Ancients seemed false by now.

Then again, he remembered, the Ancients were wiped out so long ago. It must’ve been a miracle that it survived this long, with magical power still emitting from this place although it shouldn’t have. Unless someone else was here...

“Oh, good, Blumiere.” A tauntingly cheerful voice reached the young Lord’s ears. He didn’t know who it was, and tried stepping away from wherever it seemed to come from.

“Damien speaks of you so fondly, but…” A laugh. “To be frank, you don’t strike me as much.”

Blumiere was hesitant to speak, and didn’t want to do anything to provoke this person.

“Then again, Damien’s always had terrible taste.”

He only had a vague idea of who it could be.

“Oh, Damien,” Though the words were joyful, they held no compassion. The smile was empty, uncaring. The way they spoke of each other was vastly different.

Damien still loved the ‘human’, and it was that part of him that always made him frustrated. But this person seemed to have moved on so easily. And, somehow, they were still alive.

“How  _ is _ my old lover doing?”


End file.
